Octavia
Etymology Unofficial translation. 沛艾のオクタビア''Jump Square'', August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, p. 333 Haigai no okutabia can translate literally as "Octavia the Wild Horse." Feminine form of Octavius (eighth-born). Allusion unknown. The name of numerous Roman patricians. Appearance 'Human' Classical Ingenue look. Below the shoulder blonde hair is held back with princess crown braids.Jump Square, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, p. 325 Wears a medieval, Pre-Raphaelite frilled dress and slip, perhaps in keeping with her "Lady Godiva" image. 'Awakened' Octavia awakened A two-headed, Yoma-like centaur with exposed muscle tissue and spikes. The horse head has a mask-like face typical of Awakened Beings. A human torso emerges from the croup, giving the appearance of a rider—similar to the awakened forms of BethClaymore 18, Scene 096. pp. 26–27 and Cassandra. With long dark, flowing hair covering her naked torso, the awakened Octavia reinterprets the traditional Lady Godiva motif.Jump Square, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, pp. 616–617 Personality Calm demeanor. Cavalier attitude toward all. Displays some sense of understanding toward the Ghosts' predicament.Jump Square, February 2013, Scene 134, p. 614 Amused by the nativity of both humans and Claymore warriors alike.Jump Square, August 2012, Scene 128, p. 326, 329 Holding the highest rank of No. 2, Octavia leads the female Awakeneds at Rabona. Chronos (No. 4) and Lars (No. 6) are independent of Octavia's group. Datasheet 'Class' Unknown Type. Having no Organization datasheet in the "Yoma War Record," her Ability and Baselines are unknown. Appears to have a high Strength Baseline, given her Double-helical ability. Entire "body" constructed like a paper tube. Two coils of Yoma tissue are oriented in opposite directions. This double-helix forms a hollow facsimile of a human body or Awakened. These strips can coil and uncoil at will in either avoidance or attack. Similar to the riffling ability of Riful, though Riful has a soild body. 'Technique' Unknown. Would be based on ability above. History The Ghosts and Raki have returned to the Holy City of Rabona. 'Visitors' Raki spots a young woman sitting hillside. When he suggests she accompany him and his companions to Rabona, she says the city is deserted. Deneve warns Raki away as this woman is an Awakened Being. Then Raki notices a dozen or so "humans" watching the city from the hills, all but two being female.Jump Square, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 325–326 Deneve says they are all Awakeneds. Miria adds that they appear to be former single-digits with high Baselines. When Miria accuses them of "disappearing" the inhabitants, the female Awakened suggests that Miria ask the Rabona guards and Miria's comrades as to what happened. Tabitha senses the auras of Galatea, Clarice and Miata are still inside the city.Jump Square, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 326–329 'Unexpected allies' Terrified, Chronos and Lars are aghast at the turn of events. Miria's plan to stop Cassandra has apparently failed. While the male Awakeneds are fearful of engaging Cassandra, the more powerful Octavia and her group prove less afraid and decide to take matters into their own hands.Jump Square, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 786–789 'Cassandra' In the forest, Octavia and company have joined the Ghosts in trying to stop Cassandra. When Cassandra's headed tentacles attack, the Ghosts dodge. When a tentacle tries eating Octavia's comrade, the head suddenly protrude with blades from inside, then bursts apart, the prey changing into a flying "death star" with folding blades. Jump Square, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, pp. 605–609 Another Awakened develops Dauf-like arms and lands punches that break apart another tentacled head.Jump Square, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, p. 610 Still another head is lassoed by an "Iron Maiden" Awakened, who opens a vulva-like orifice, lined with teeth. The lassoed head is pulled in and the orifice shuts. Jump Square, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, pp. 609–612 'Surrounded' An avian "Raptor Awakened" now attacks Cassandra. Octavia herself awakens into a variant of a centaur. With her long dark hair she appears like a demonic version of Lady Godiva. She uncoils an arm—a double-helix of Yoma tissue strips—and flails Cassandra. But the thongs destroy the landscape as well, causing the Ghosts to flee.Jump Square, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, pp. 613–620 Cassandra is now surrounded by Octavia and company.Jump Square, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, p. 621 'Collective resonance' Back in the hills, Cynthia, Tabitha and Yuma sense that Cassandra has actually stopped. They now try align their Yoma Energy with Cassandra's, using their collective resonance to break Priscilla's mental hold over Cassandra.Jump Square, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, p. 622 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:Anti-Dragon Allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened Being